The Power of Flames
by Shadow7104
Summary: *Got the idea from the movie Frozen* AU. Sonic was born with fire powers but he can't control them! He runs away when he was young to protect his friends and family, but little did he know that when Dr. Robotnik heard that the hedgehog was gone, he took over the kingdom. Now Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge must find their old friend before it's too late! -Rated T for safety-
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Here with a new story and I got the idea from the movie Frozen. Hope ya like!**

**Sonic and others belong to SEGA and Sonia and Manic belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

"Sonic!" a five-year-old Sonia the Hedgehog yelled throughout the castle looking for her older brother Sonic.

"I'm right here, Sonia." she turned around to see her eight-year-old brother Sonic the Hedgehog, Prince of Mobius, standing there smiling.

She ran to hug her other brother, but he just backed away from her. She frowned. "Sonic? Why won't you ever let me hug you?"

Sonic said nothing and disappeared in a blur thanks to his super speed. Sonia tried to follow her older brother only to here a lock come from the door of his bedroom. Sonia sighed as her other brother Manic the Hedgehog, seven-year-old Prince of Mobius, appeared with a brown cape swaying behind him. "Sis? What's wrong?"

Sonia pouted. "Sonic won't play again."

Manic smiled at her. "I'll play with you." He looked out side to see snow falling. "Wanna go build a snowman?"

Sonia smiled playfully. "Yea!"

"Then let's go." He said as him and Sonia went outside to play in the snow.

* * *

Inside Sonic's bedroom he paced around the room looking at the scorch marks around his room. He heard the sound of the door unlocking and his parents, Jules and Aleena, walking in. He walked up to them. "It's getting worse."

Jules reached out to touch his son but he backed away saying, "No! I'll burn you!"

Jules sighed and looked at his wife, who was holding a pair of white gloves. She gave the gloves to Jules who tried to give them to Sonic. "Put these on. These gloves will help conceal it."

Sonic looked at them for a few seconds and put them on. He let his father then touch his hands and said, "Conceal it-"

"-Don't feel it." Sonic finished,

Jules nodded and him and Aleena left the room, leaving the young prince alone.

* * *

A few years past, Sonic's powers kept getting worse until so badly that his parents had to close the gates, with Manic and Sonia never knowing why. At around the age of ten, Sonic came out of his room to find a nine-year-old Manic the Hedgehog and seven-year-old Sonia the Hedgehog around the corner pestering him with questions.

"Why do you lock yourself in your room? How come we never see you?" they questioned him so much that when he tried to walk off, Manic grabbed him by the hand, pulling his glove off. Sonic gasped at the sight but Manic kept questioning him. "why do you always wear these things anyways?"

"Stop it." Sonic said to him, but Manic didn't listen. "And why do you always wear that stupid gray cloak of yours? It looks like it hasn't been washed in ages!"

Sonic cringed; he couldn't take it anymore. "I said enough!" He swiped his hand around as he turned to the two, making an arch fire as he did so, inches away from the two. Manic gasped at the sight in fear while Sonia cowered behind her brother. Sonic looked at the two sadly and then turned to run. Faster and farter than he ever had before.

He had to get away.

* * *

**Well, whaddya think? Not so bad as a start. Don't worry, next chapter will be up soon. Please review so I can know if I should continue or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! This tory hasn't even been up a day and I already have 4 reviews, 7 favorites, and 8 followers. You guys are awesome! I won't always get the chapters up this fast though. Anyways, onto the story!**

**Sonic and gang belongs to SEGA and Sonic Underground references belong to their rightful owners. I also do not own any Frozen references, again, rightful owners.**

* * *

He didn't stop running. All he saw around him was a blur. He finally started slowing down when he felt sand underneath his feet and saw he was on a shore line. He walked along the beach, careful not two get to close to the water, and started to sing to try to cheer him up as he looked at the now night sky.

_The wind blows high on shoreline tonight, _ He looked behind him to see if anyone happened to be watching him.

_Not a footprint to be seen,_

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the king._

_The wind howling like this swirling storm inside,_

_Couldn't keep it in. __Heaven knows I tried._

_Don't let them in. Don't let them see._

_Be the good boy you always have to be._

_Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know, _Sonic looked at the hand that had the glove still on and pulled it off.

_Well now they know!_

_Let it go! Let it go!_ He shot small flames from his hands as he said each phrase.

_Can't hold it back anymore!_

_Let it go! Let it go! _He threw his hands out and let the fire fly.

_Turn away and slam the door. _He ran and swiped his hands forward and the fire behind him faded.

_I don't care what they're going to say let the storm rage on._

_The heat never bothered me anyways. _He undid his cloak and let the gray cloak disappear in the wind letting his green short-sleeved shirt, dark blue kakis, and brown make-shift shoes. Sonic runs farther along the shore line till he found a cave that he ran into to explore.

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. _He looked around at his surroundings.

_And the fears that once controlled me,_

_can't get to me at all. _ He ran through the cave to find a canyon. He slowly approached it.

_It's time to see what I can do. _He shot out it his with the fire making a staircase.

_To test the limits and break through. _He walked up to it carefully.

_No right, no wrong. No rules for me. _He slowly put his foot where the fire was and watched it transform into crystal.

_I'm free! _He looked up and smiled and began to run as he made a staircase.

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_I am one with the wind and sky!_ He was halfway across his in-process staircase.

_Let it go! Let it go! _He fell came off the staircase and spun around.

_You'll never see me cry!_

_Here I stand!_ Sonic smashed his foot onto the ground where fire came out below his foot forming into crystal.

_And here I'll stay let the storm raged on._

Sonic raised his hands and the crystal grew more and more as he began to build a castle.

_ My power flurries from air into the ground._

_My skull ins spiraling frozen fractals all around._

_And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast._

_I'm never going back!_ He grabbed his crown that he was wearing and through it aside._ The past is in the past!_

_Let it go!_ He fluffed his quills to make them more comfortable for him._ Let it go!_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn._ A ring of fire formed at the bottom of his feet as red tennis shoes with a yellow buckle appeared as the fire continued to go up his body. His dark blue kakis were replaced with flame red jeans, his green shirt changed to a flare red t-shirt with a flame red leather jacket over it, and when the flames reached his hands a pair of flame red knuckle-cut leather gloves and a flame red hooded cape on his back.

_Let It go! Let it go!_

_That perfect kid is gone! _He walked toward the balcony he created on the side of the castle.

_Here I stand in the light of day!_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The heat never bothered me anyways._

Sonic turned and left the balcony with the doors he had created closing behind him.

* * *

Once his parents heard that he had left, they opened the gates and send some of the guard to look for their oldest son. Manic tried to be brave to comfort his little sister but he wanted to know; w_hy had Sonic kept this from them?_

He smiled a little bit when he saw some long time friends of his come through gates and Sonia obviously was happy too because she took off running. "Amy! Rouge!" she yelled as a eight-year-old Amy Rose and twelve-year-old Rouge the Bat smiled and the bat picked up the young hedgehog.

"Hey, you." she said playfully, making Sonia giggle. "Long time no see. Have you been good?"

"When has she not?" Manic retorted making the two girls look at him as he acknowledged the others.

"Tails, Knuckles. Sup?"

Tails chuckled. "Haven't lost you attitude I see."

Manic snorted. "Of course." He smiled. "How old are you now kid?"

He snorted. "Why are you asking me that? You should know by now that I'm the same age as you!"

The two were silent for a moment then started bursting out laughing. After they had calmed down, they high-fived. "Missed talking to you, man."

Tails nodded. "Same."

A sigh came from behind him and Manic smile. "Don't think I forgot about you, knucklehead." he said as he turned to face a twelve-year-old Knuckles the Echidna.

"Oh, so now you're your brother?" he said sarcastically,

"No way!" he yelled back, as he looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting dark.

"It's getting dark. Why don't you all come inside and we an talk more?" Manic asked his friends.

"Before they could answer, Sonia had already pulled Rouge and Amy inside. The boys giggled a the sight then Manic looked at the two waiting for an answer. Tails looked at Knuckles, and Knuckles said, "It's been two years since we've seen you. What the heck? And maybe we'll seen Sonic inside."

Manic's face fell at that comment. "Actually, you won't."

"Huh?" the two boys said in response.

"I'm hoping to find out why he did... but Sonic left." Manic said sadly,

He looked down as Tails and Knuckles looked at each other sadly and then turned to Manic. Knuckles walked up to Manic put a hand on his shoulder and said. "Let's see if your parents know something."

Manic nodded and the three walked inside the castle.

* * *

**Chapter 2 done1 If you want a better image of the song, go to YouTube and type in "Frozen let it go" and it will give somewhat of what I have. I changed the lyrics to fit with the story and try to imagine what I wrote for Sonic. I know I made the color all the same but think about it: It was made from fire; what else do you expect?! Anyways, hope you enjoyed.**

**Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! School has been busy for me... and I kinda got stuck with what to do next... anyways you all know what I own and what I don't... so on to the story!**

* * *

As the children entered the throne room, they could see the King and Queen's face droop from hoping it was the guards returning with Sonic. Ever since he left, they would not let the staff stop till he was found. Sonia and Manic thought they were exaggerating too much. After a few minutes, Manic decided to speak up.

"How long have you known?"

The King looked to his son, tossed from his worrying and spoke, "What?"

"How long have you known?" the boy repeated,

He sighed and after a pause he whispered, "For a long time."

The Queen put a hand on her husband's shoulder and said, "We kept it from you to keep you kids safe... but under the circumstances, it's time for you to know."

"Is that why he has stayed locked in his room for the last two years never coming out?! Because of his powers?!"

"Manic." Knuckles spoke up warningly,

The green hedgehog stopped and took a deep breath, calming himself. "I'm sorry." He said to his parents.

"No. We're sorry we should have told you." the King said, looking at his son and daughter with sadness. "Some ,no matter how hard you try, you can't change and you can't fight."

Rouge and Amy looked at Sonia and then looked to the King and Queen. "No, but you can't give up or give in. As long as you have something to keep you fighting, you will." Rouge paused and smiled. "And no one has more of a reason to fight than Sonic."

* * *

"AHHH!" A scream echoed through the cliffs as fire spew every which way possible all leading to a blue hedgehog falling to the ground screaming. "WHY?! Why can't I control it?!"

He slammed his hand down onto the crystal floor as he looked up to a nearby mirror. He paused looking at himself realizing what he looked like and shot his hand toward the mirror as fire aimed for it and bounced off the mirror, aiming behind the young hedgehog. He turned around quickly to see the mess it made and surprised to see more crystal forming. Then young hedgehog got up and walked to the crystal and stuck its hand on it, releasing more power as the crystal turned into a hawk and started to screech loudly. Sonic stared at what he had done and began to slowly laugh as the hawk landed on his shoulder.

"I guess I can do more than I thought I could... I wonder." The hedgehog trailed off as he smiled and went back to what he was doing, trying to control the fire inside him.

* * *

**I was going to end it here but one: it's been forever since and update and two: it's WAY too short... and because I've done all I can with this time period... Into the future we go!  
**

* * *

-6 Years Later-

The sound of footsteps was all that could be heard in the once-thriving kingdom. The owner of the footsteps swerved left and right through the kingdom trying to get to its destination and get away from its unwanted followers. The figure finally stopped at a tree in the middle of a courtyard, looked to see if its followers were nearby and knew they weren't because it couldn't here the sound of hovering. She pulled the branch closest to her towards the trunk, making a secret tunnel open and quickly jumped down it; closing just in time as her followers entered the courtyard with their prey nowhere to be found.

As she flew down the hatch, she slowed her breathing and ran out when she land in the headquarters, and hiding place, that she and others had been living in now for over five years.

As she walked to the main room, she was met by others who were asking questions, but she held up her hand to silence them and said, "They're getting more aware. I almost couldn't lose them this time. It's like each new model Egghead is making now is made to track us down."

"Then we'll be ready for them." a new, yet commanding voice, entered the room as it appeared to be 13-year-old Sonia the Hedgehog. "Thank you for bringing us this information Amy."

Th now 14-yeaar-old Amy Rose nodded. "No problem! I'm surprised I'm even fast enough to evade these stupid robots."

A laugh was heard from the communications desk as the face of 15-year-old Tails the Fox. "You always are; Eggman may increase the robots chances of finding us but he never fixes the speed.

Amy smiled as she looked to her hedgehog friend and noticed the worry on her face. "We need to talk." she said,

Amy nodded and followed her friend out of the room. "So what's up?" she asked when they were by themselves."

Amy looked down for a moment in thought and said, "You want me to go look for him, don't you?"

Sonia turned to her friend and looked her in the eyes and nodded. Amy smiled and said as she started to walk out of the room, "We'll make it like old times. I'll go tell Knuckles, Rouge, and Tails that we're leaving in the morning." She looked at her friend and told her sincerely. "We're going to find he and bring him home. I promise." With that, she turned and walked out of the room.

Sonia stared at the door with teardrops on the verge of falling. "I know you will." she whispered,

* * *

**And done! So what do you think? I know I skipped a long time period but I will explain on the way and it's my spring break so maybe I will post again later this week, but it all depends of one: my life (like I'm completely nervous because I'm going to take the test for my learner's permit tomorrow) and two: if the reviews make me want to write because right now all I've wanted to do is laydown and do , see you next time!  
**

**Please Review!**


End file.
